Me enamore de ti
by CassGoto
Summary: Porque se amaban mutuamente no dejarian que nadie los separara, ni siquiera la muerte, ambos se complementaban eran su razon de vivir. ONE-SHOT BrickxMiyako


Bueno antes que nada gracias por los comentarios en mis otros fics, este fic va dedicado a Electro Angel, por haberme dado la confianza de hacer otro de esta pareja, este fic está inspirado en la canción ¨me enamore de ti¨ Chayanne .

En el parque de Tokio se encontraba una pareja caminando felizmente tomados de la mano mientras tomaban un helado, ella rubia de ojos azules y expresión angelical de nombre Miyako y el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí de nombre Brick, esta pareja se amaba como ninguna, en el cuello tenían un collar de plata, en forma de corazón a la mitad, en la de la chica había una M y en la del chico una B los cierto era que cuando unían estos collares decía M y B, el chico se había enamorado de la chica desde la primera vez que la vio con sus mejores amigas en el cine, comiendo palomitas, riendo, pero cuando sus miradas chocaron se creó un enlace que ellos se asegurarían nadie destruiría.

Brick a lado de Miyako se sentía muy especial, la amaba, más de lo que alguna vez pensó amar, Miyako le enseñaba el lado bueno de la vida, solo por ella había dejado el crimen, Brick quería compartir un futuro junto a ella, cada vez que salían a pasear, cuando hablaban por teléfono, cuando se miraban o cuando se decían _Te amo_ Brick sentía que su esperanza crecía día a día.

Miyako por su lado no se sentía muy diferente a Brick, lo amaba, generalmente rechazaba a los chicos con palabras no hirientes como _No gracias, por ahora no busco pareja _siempre tenía cuidado de no lastimar a los demás, pero con Brick las cosas habían cambiado nunca había podido decirle no.

La dulzura de la chica era lo único que necesitaba, sentir su tacto, oler su inigualable olor a vainilla, ver sus hermosos ojos celestes todo el tiempo, no importaba si no comía los rasgos de su amada sustituían la comida, alimentaban a su estomaga, corazón y alma, no habría persona que evitara que le amase.

La primera vez que se habían dado un beso fue tan dulce y a la vez apasionado, no les importo el aire, desgraciadamente respirar era necesario, la chica lo recordaba detalladamente.

Flash back

Miyako y Brick caminaban por el bosque una semana después de haberse conocido, se habían vuelto mejores amigos, cada día el amor por el otro iba creciendo hasta tal punto que no cabría en la ciudad, Brick detuvo el andar de Miyako.

-Miyako necesito decirte algo es urgente, si muero quiero pensar por lo menos que lo sabias.- dijo Brick

-Dime Brick pero… yo también necesito decirte algo.- dijo Miyako

-Miyako desde que te conocí en aquel cine me enamore de ti y día a día este sentimiento va creciendo por ti, lo más seguro es que no sientas lo mismo por ti pero me estaba ahogando en mis palabras y… .- Brick no termino puesto que recibió un beso de aquella rubia que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches los minutos pasaban ese beso era tan exquisito que no querían separarse sin embargo la maldita necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, se separaron delicadamente y recargaron sus frentes.

-Brick es lo mismo que yo quería decirte.- dijo Miyako.- me alegra que hayas correspondido mis sentimientos aun sin saber que yo correspondía los tuyos.

Ese día había sido el mejor de sus vidas, el día que habían descubierto a la persona con la que querían estar por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin flash back

Lamentablemente llego la tempestad, en la escuela de ambos había una chica llamada Himeko Shirogane, era fan de Brick se sabía sus canciones favoritas, todo de él, su obsesión era tanta que sabía cuántas veces respiraba por minuto, se acerco a Brick mientras las amigas de esta se acercaban por atrás.

-Hola Brickie.- dijo Himeko a cierto chico pelirrojo que esperaba a su novio en el porton de la escuela

-Am Himeko ¿cierto? ¿Qué necesitas?.- dijo Brick mientras veía a una rubia sonriente que se acercaba a el

-¿No quieres darme un beso?.- dijo Himeko

-No.- dijo Brick

-¿Por qué Brick? ¿Por qué la amas a ella?.- dijo Himeko

-Porque es la única chica que ve en mi interior y no en mi exterior como tu.- dijo Brick

-Como quieras Brick pero….- dijo Himeko en eso las amigas de Himeko agarraron a Brick para que nos se safara.- de todas maneras ese beso será mio.

Himeko tomo a Brick por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso, Miyako observaba todo estupefacta, no lo permitiría no le importaba si su fama de niña buena se desvanecia, Himeko había llegado al limite de su paciencia y cabe decir que tenia mucha, jalo a Himeko y le dio un puñetazo en la cara las amigas de Himeko y Brick miraban la escena confundidos

-Escuchame bien, no vuelvas a tocarlo o te juro que te mato.- dijo Miyako

-O…O…Ok.- dijo Himeko se libro de su aprensora y se fue con sus amigas.

-¿Miyako? Estas bien.- dijo Brick, noto los ojos cristalinos de su novia.

-Lo…Lo siento Brick.- dijo Miyako y abrazo a su novio.- no se que me paso estaba segada por la ira.

-No te preocupes, aun asi te amo y ahora me pregunto ¿Qué seria de mi sin ti?

Se fueron a casa de Brick, Miyako no estaba en condiciones de ir a la escuela, llego la noches y Miyako se había ido a su casa, el peor momento para los dos, cuando no estaban juntos sentían sus corazones vacios, su vida sin sentido, pero esperaban con ansias el dia siguiente donde volverían a verse, donde Miyako afrontaria las consecuencias de sus actos y Brick la apoyaría.

Al dia siguiente Miyako fue retada por su abuela, después salió a pasear con Brick a quien le relato los echos, el la abrazo, cada abrazo que se daban les robaba el tiempo estando en los brazos del otros se podían perder en el tiempo no les importaba cuanto transcurriera con tal de que fuera al lado del otro.

Un día una duda tremenda se inculco en Miyako ¿Acaso habría algo de ella que a Brick no le gustaba? Había muchas posibilidades, su aguda voz, su ternura, su actitud infantil, su gusto por las compras o el simple echo de no separarse de el, afortunadamente hoy irían a comer hay le podría preguntar a Brick, se levanto de la cama con mucho entusiasmo, se baño, se puso una falda azul celeste con negro, una blusa blanca, un sueter azul marino, y zapatos negro, se hizo sus colitas, se despidió de su abuela y salio rumbo a su destino, Brick ya estaba hay en una mesa, se sento le saludo comieron y en una platica Miyako saco el tema que tanto le atormentaba.

-Brick ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- dijo Miyako

-Claro que si.- dijo Brick dándole una de esas sonrisas dedicada solamente a ella.

-¿Hay algo de mi que no te guste?¿Algo que tengas que cambiar?.- dijo Miyako

-¿A que te refieres?.- dijo Brick

-Bueno hay muchas cosas, mi actitud infantil, mi aguda voz, mi cabello, mi gusto por la ropa.- dijo Miyako

-Miyako me enamore por ti por como eres, por tu corazón puro, no hay nada que cambiar ni nada que decir, te amo tal como eres.- dijo Brick

Por fin se dieron un beso una duda se había ido de la cabeza de Miyako.

Meses después Brick invito a Miyako a Inglaterra la cual acepto gustosa, subieron al avión sin embargo no todo es perfecto.

-Pasajeros les habla su capitán, queremos pedirles conserven la calma, el avión esta apunto de estrellarse y… dijo el altavoz

-Soy su copiloto y les digo ¡Corran por sus vidas!.- dijo el altavoz

-Brick que pasa.- dijo Miyako

-No te alarmes.- dijo Brick

-No lo hago, estando a tu lado no tengo miedo.- dijo Miyako

-Miyako….- las palabras de Brick fueron interrumpidas por un gran choque el avión se dividio en dos Miyako quedo de un lado de la isla donde se habían impactado y Brick del otro lado.

Eso era devastador, teniendo un clima tan tropical no estando con su pareja se morían de frio, se complementaban el uno al otro.

Despues de horas de búsqueda y búsqueda se encontraron ellos dos, lamentablemente los único sobrevivientes de su vuelo, Brick solo quería estar con ella cada mañana despertaba más temprano que ella, solo verla dormida, le daba fuerzas para continuar, al igual que el a ella, después de unos meses un grupo de rescate los encontró, ese mismo dia se daba en Tokio una noticia.

-Habitantes de Tokio se han encontrado sobrevivientes del vuelo 432 a Inglaterra reconocidos como Brick Jojo y Miyako Gotokuji lamentablemente los únicos sobrevivientes….- dijo un reportero.

Una pelirroja de ojos rosas exaltada, se levanto del sillón y le marco a su amiga Kaoru.

_-Hola.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Kaoru ¿viste las noticias?.- dijo Momoko_

_-No que paso.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Encontraron a Miyako y a Brick ¡Estan vivos!.- dijo Momoko_

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Un avión llega en cinco minutos con ellos abordo.- dijo Momoko_

_-Nos vemos entonces en el aeropuerto.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Ok adiós.- dijo Momoko y colgó_

Casi al mismo tiempo Momoko y Kaoru salieron de sus casa rumbo al aeropuerto, minutos después de haber llegado se encontraron con los hermanos de Brick; Boomer y Butch los cuatro esperaron con ansias la llegada del avión con sus amigos, depsues de esperar los hayaron.

Este acontecimiento, demostró el amor eterno que se tenían, si se preguntan como sibrevivieron, el amor que se tienen les dio una razón para vivir

_Fin…_

¿Les gusto? ¿Si no? ¿Reviews?


End file.
